


Broken Pearl

by beeftony



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeftony/pseuds/beeftony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To create a pearl is to cover up something uncomfortable. Only by truly dealing with the demons of our past can we move forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Pearl

_Our prime purpose in this life is to help others. And if you can't help them, at least don't hurt them._

-Dalai Lama

Katara never thought she would find herself here again.

She was standing behind the Avatar, weaving streams of water in an intricate pattern, following the flow of chi. She did not sense any massive build-ups, which was a good sign, but what worried her was that there hardly seemed to be any energy left at all. The battle had taken a severe toll on Korra; it would take time for her to recover, and not just physically.

After all, Korra was the second Avatar in a row to nearly be killed in the Avatar State.

"I've healed as much of the damage as I can," she finally announced. "But recovering from something this severe requires plenty of rest and rehabilitation."

"How long is that going to take?" asked Asami Sato, who had not left Korra's side in days.

In fact, Asami was on the very short list of people that Korra would even see now. After her parents had returned to the South Pole and the reborn Air Nation had embarked on their mission to keep the peace while she was recuperating, Korra had moved into the Sato mansion, which had all the facilities necessary for her recovery built in. What wasn't already present had been quickly installed to accommodate the wheelchair-bound Avatar, and she seemed to be adjusting relatively well.

"A few weeks, maybe more," she answered. "It's not just her body that needs to heal. She expended a considerable amount of spiritual energy by staying in the Avatar State for that long while fighting off poison."

"So no Avatar State for a while, huh?" It was the first time Korra had spoken since the healing session began. "Perfect."

She nodded sadly. "Without the connection to your past lives, you're only able to draw from your own spiritual energy. You need to give it time to replenish itself."

"Doubt I'll have much of a choice."

Katara frowned. It wasn't just her spiritual energy that was drained. Korra had been through an incredible amount of trauma, and Katara knew well the scars that she tried to hide with silence. It wasn't the first time she had watched the Avatar become overwhelmed and start to internalize their pain. But her role in dealing with that had changed.

"I still can't believe a little bit of metal could do all this," said Asami.

"Quicksilver is a terrible poison," replied Katara. "Extremely painful, and not without a touch of irony."

"What do you mean?"

"Air is not harmless," she explained in broad strokes. "It can erode mountains and cause metal to rust. It can do the same things to the body. Our bodies have a way of safeguarding against it, but when quicksilver is introduced it strips away that defense."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if Su hadn't removed the poison when she did, Korra would have been killed by the very air she breathed."

"Gotta hand it to Zaheer," Korra said resignedly. "He had a really good plan."

"Not good enough," insisted Asami. "He lost. You won. You did an amazing thing, Korra."

The Avatar simply frowned and said nothing further.

"I'm afraid the poison also causes damage to some of the body's other systems," Katara continued, knowing that Korra did not want to dwell on the larger ramifications this would have for her role as the Avatar just yet. "I've repaired most of it and unblocked some of your chi, but I don't advise leaving that wheelchair for at least another month."

Korra nodded. "I understand, Master Katara. Thanks for everything you've done. I just wish you could have made it in time for Jinora's ceremony."

"Oh, I didn't want them delaying that on my account," she said, dismissing it easily. "Did you know Tenzin offered to fly and get me himself? I told him to get back in bed and rest. The man gets beaten within an inch of his life and he still thinks I'm too frail to get here on my own."

"Well you _were_ late."

"Rough seas are no one's fault. If he'd flown out to get me in that weather he'd have ended up like his father did before he met me."

"I still think they could have waited a little longer."

"Korra, if they'd done that, _you_ might not have made it to that ceremony."

She blinked. "What?"

"I remember what happened the last time you were incapacitated like this," she said. "After Amon took your bending away and I couldn't bring it back. You ran off and Aang was the only one who stopped you from throwing yourself over a cliff."

"How did you know about that?"

She smirked. "Aang still has his ways of reaching out, even though you've replaced him in the physical world and Vaatu severed your connection to him. I had a vision a few weeks ago and I told Tenzin to start the ceremony without me, for your sake. You needed to be reminded of all the good things you've done for the world before this negative energy swallowed you whole."

Korra frowned.

"There are no quick solutions this time, Korra," she continued. "It's going to be a lengthy recovery, but I'll be here for as long as you need me."

"Thank you." She put her hands together and bowed. Katara returned the gesture.

"I'll see you for another session tomorrow morning," she said. "In the meantime, try and get some rest."

Korra nodded emptily.

* * *

The next morning, as promised, Katara collected her for another session. This one involved a little less sitting around, however.

"You can make it!" Asami shouted in encouragement as her arms strained and she moved steadily forward along two parallel metal rails that had been installed in the mansion's gym. She had never realized how much she relied on her legs until now.

"Rrgh!" she growled, motivating herself to move faster.

"Take it slower, Korra," instructed Katara. "A lot of patients believe that if they work harder it will make the recovery faster, but you risk doing real damage to yourself this way."

"Patience... was never... my strong suit!" she replied in between grunts.

"Only a little more to go!" said Asami.

The door burst open and with it came the last thing she needed right now.

"Hey ladies, how's it going in here?" asked Bolin as he and Mako entered the gym. Her hand missed the bar and she slipped, crashing to the floor. "Aw man, I'm always interrupting things."

"Korra!" shouted Mako, running towards her on instinct.

"Don't!" she yelled before he touched her. "Just get the chair."

"Right! Sorry!" He scrambled over to the wheelchair and brought it to her, where she climbed into it herself.

"Thanks," she said, feeling slightly guilty over snapping at him like that. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were just in the neighborhood and thought we'd say hi," answered Bolin.

"The nearest neighborhood is at the bottom of the hill," Asami pointed out.

"We wanted to check up on Korra," said Mako. "How are you doing?"

"Well I _was_ in the middle of something."

He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry about that. We can leave."

"No, stay. I think I'm done for right now anyway." She looked at Katara. "Can we pick this up in a few hours?"

Katara nodded. "Of course." She left the room.

"How's your recovery going?"

She gestured to the bars. "You just saw a pretty good summary of it. I've got a long way to go."

"Well Bolin and I just wanted to let you know that we're here for you if you need us."

Korra frowned. "That's sweet, but honestly I don't want distractions right now. The only reason I can't get away from Asami is because she's the one putting me up."

"Oh, you're just getting cabin fever," said Asami, who was used to snippy comments like that by now. She started wheeling Korra into the next room. "What you need is some time outside."

"Pass. Every time I go outside I see those stupid vines and it's one more reminder of how much work is waiting for me once I get out of this thing." She smacked the side of the chair.

"Don't focus on that right now. You'll cross that bridge when you get to it."

By now they were in one of the receiving rooms, which had couches and chairs for the rest of them to sit down. Asami claimed one of the chairs while the brothers sat on opposite ends of the couch.

"I'm tired of talking about me," said Korra. "How's your family doing?"

"They're doing great!" replied Bolin. "We've got an entire floor in the new Future Industries apartment building! It's so great living next to them! Oh, and the rent is super affordable!"

"Not a problem," said Asami. "Friends and family discount."

"It's really generous of you," added Mako. "We appreciate it."

She smiled.

"You should come visit us," Bolin suggested. "Grandma Yin loved meeting both of you."

"I'll wait until I'm able to climb stairs first, but thanks."

"Oh, no need! There's a real snazzy elevator."

"She doesn't want to do it right now, bro. Let her have some space."

Korra glared. "I can speak for myself, you know."

"Sorry." He threw his hands up. "When _are_ you going to come out again, though? We miss you."

"When I'm good and ready." She crossed her arms and looked away.

Mako nodded. "I understand."

The next several minutes passed in awkward silence. Occasionally Bolin would prepare to say something, but always stopped himself before getting through the first syllable. Finally, Mako stood.

"I guess we'll see you later." He and Bolin left the room, and Asami waved after them.

"Goodbye!"

Korra did not acknowledge their departure.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Asami asked.

She shook her head.

"Should I take you back to your room?"

She nodded. Asami began pushing her out of the room.

"I'll be here whenever you're ready to talk," she said, but received no reply.

* * *

"I'm worried about her," Asami confessed later, sitting in her office, unable to concentrate on the minutiae of running her company while her best friend's soul was splintering only a few rooms away. "I feel like it's only a matter of time before she stops trying to recover."

"You won't let that happen," said Katara. "Your compassion for Korra reminds me a lot of how I was with Aang."

"All I know about that are stories," she replied. "I remember the one about how you got lost in the Si Yuan desert after Aang's flying bison was stolen and you had to lead everyone out of there. How did you keep him from falling apart back then?"

"I almost didn't," the old waterbender admitted. "All I could offer was a hug, and somehow that brought him out of the Avatar State. After that, he detached himself almost entirely, afraid to lose control of himself again. I suspect that's partly the same reason why Korra's been acting the way she has lately."

"I don't think it's just that. She's been through a lot of pain, and I don't know how to stop her from disappearing into herself."

"Well for Aang, it was a baby that did it."

Asami raised an eyebrow. "A baby?"

"On our way to Ba Sing Se, we met some travelers, including a woman named Yin who was nine months pregnant. After crossing the Serpent's Pass, she went into labor, and I had to deliver the baby. Seeing that family so full of love was what finally broke through to Aang and got him to open up again."

She stood up and began pacing. "Well, Pema already had her baby, and I'm not going to get knocked up just to give her an epiphany so..." A thought occurred to her and she stopped. "Wait."

"What is it?"

"It's probably just a coincidence, but Mako and Bolin's grandmother is named Yin. And up until recently, she lived in Ba Sing Se."

Katara stared, then stroked her chin thoughtfully. "I'll have to look into that."

"But anyway, how do I get through to Korra?"

"Just being there for her is enough. Korra will reach out to you when the time is right. You just have to stay by her side until she does."

She nodded. "I know that. And I care about her more than anyone in the world but..."

"It can get exhausting?"

Asami slumped and fell into her chair. "Yes."

"Caring for the Avatar is never easy," she said. "And caring _about_ the Avatar is harder still. When you love someone that deeply, seeing them fall apart hurts you that much more."

"It feels like... like I'm watching her burn and I don't have any water."

Katara walked behind her and began to massage her hunched shoulders. "That fire won't destroy her. It's one that she has to put out herself. When she does, she'll emerge from it stronger than ever. It's your job to contain that fire so she doesn't burn up everything else in her life."

"Even if it ends up burning _me_?"

"If your love for her is pure, you'll be fireproof."

She sat up straighter. "Wait, what kind of love are you talking about?"

Katara only chuckled.

* * *

Korra read the paper absentmindedly on a balcony that overlooked most of the grounds on the Sato estate. The sunrise spilled over the land in a wildfire of orange and magenta, stopping just before it hit her current perch, which was still enveloped by shade. The tide of light continued to rise as the dawn progressed.

With the sunrise came Asami, who brought out a platter of tea and placed it on the table, then took a seat next to her.

"How are you this morning?"

"Same as yesterday," she said resignedly, having been asked this question every day for the past month. "And the day before that."

"Well, _you_ may not notice it, but you _are_ improving. You're making real progress in your physical therapy sessions, and you're up early today."

"Actually I didn't sleep."

Asami's smile broke. "Why? Did you have nightmares again?"

Shaking her head, Korra took a sip of her tea. "I was busy thinking."

"About what?"

"What else? I've been thinking about what put me in this wheelchair."

"Korra, we've been over this. You won. Zaheer is locked up and the rest of those criminals are... well, they're dead. Dwelling on it isn't healthy."

"I know. But something about it keeps bugging me."

Asami squinted and leaned closer. "What's really going on?"

"When the Red Lotus put that poison in me, I started to hallucinate. Amon, Unalaq, Vaatu... They were all there, telling me to let go, over and over again. Just let go and die, and let the world move on." She frowned. "And for a minute there, I actually considered it."

Asami gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "Korra, why would you...?"

"Because maybe they had a point? What purpose does the Avatar really serve nowadays? Does the world even need me anymore?

"What are you talking about? Of course the world needs you."

"Does it? The Air Nomads are handling the peacekeeping now, and ever since I left the portals open I'm not even the bridge between the two worlds. I feel like my place in the world is gone. Where do I fit in?"

"The Air Nation wouldn't have come back at all if you hadn't left the portals open, and you did that because humans and spirits were meant to exist together. All of that happened because of decisions _you_ made. How can you say you're not important?"

"But that's what makes it even worse!" she exclaimed. "I'm making myself irrelevant!"

Asami shook her head. "Korra, that's not true. Think about what you're saying. Do you really want the world not to move forward just so you can stick to what's familiar?"

"No, I just... I don't know what I'm supposed to do with my life anymore."

"That's because it's something you have to decide for yourself," said Asami. "Your role is changing, and nobody else can tell you what that means. You've spent your whole life trying to live up to the example set by the other Avatars, but you're not them, and the world isn't the same now, largely thanks to you. Wherever you go from here, that's your choice."

Korra simply bowed her head and said nothing, retreating into herself. Asami knelt down beside her.

"Look, the way I see it, the Avatar's never been a solo act," she said. "Everything you've done has gone a long way towards restoring balance, but you're not alone. The Avatar's role is to make the big, world-changing decisions and set things in motion, but it's up to the rest of us to keep it going. Don't wrap up so much of who you are in what you think the Avatar's supposed to do. Make some room for your own life."

"I know you're right, I just don't have any idea what that would look like," she said. "I think I need some time to think all this through."

"Take all the time you need."

Korra leaned her head back and sighed. "I know I shouldn't compare myself to them, but I really do want some advice from my past lives. Aang had to figure out a new role too after the war was over. I didn't really call on them as much as I should have and now I can't ever do it again."

"I've been thinking about that," said Asami. "Have you tried just talking to Raava? She's been with you through all of your lifetimes, and she was around for thousands of years before that. I'm sure she'd have some good advice."

"I guess I never really thought about it." She sat up a little straighter. "Uh, Raava? You there?"

Silence.

"Yeah, I figured that wouldn't work."

"Well, like Katara said, your spiritual energy is still recharging," Asami pointed out. "Maybe Raava's just resting."

"You're probably right. I guess it really is up to me to figure this out."

"I'm still here," she reminded her, cupping a hand over her forearm. "And you've got Mako and Bolin too. And there are so many other people who love and support you no matter where you decide to go from here."

She smiled faintly. "I know."

"The tea's getting cold. I'm gonna go get more." She collected the tray and went inside. As soon as she did so, the sun finished rising and bathed the balcony in light.

" _Korra_."

She inhaled sharply. "Raava? Why didn't you answer earlier?"

" _I must limit my words while you are still recovering_ ," the light spirit replied. " _The Avatar State is the result of our shared spiritual energy. When we were connected with your past lives, there was plenty of reserve energy, but now I must recover as well_."

"Sorry about that. You can go back to sleep now if you want."

" _I still have time to provide counsel, though I have not been in the habit of doing so for a long time. Your past lives proved more than capable of that function._ "

"Don't you get bored? I mean, you've been alive for thousands of years, right? How can you stay quiet for that long without losing your mind?"

" _Not just thousands of years, Korra. Billions. I have been around since the_ very _beginning. Time has a different meaning for me than it does for you._ "

"I'll bet. But still, why _did_ you stay quiet? My whole life, I didn't know you were part of me."

" _You knew. In the deepest levels of your spiritual self. You simply struggled with tapping into it_."

"I guess you're right." She hung her head. "Everything is so messed up. And no one seems to feel that way but me."

" _I understand how you feel, Korra. As you so adequately put it, I am part of you._ "

"Well then do you have any advice for me? I gather you heard what I told Asami."

" _I did. You are hardly the first Avatar to feel uncertain of their role in a changing world. Your companion is wiser than she knows._ "

"Yeah, but it's all still just words unless I can do something with them. What can I do from a wheelchair?"

" _Plenty. The Avatar's role as a peacekeeper involves as much diplomacy as it does physicality. You do not have to walk to make a difference._ "

"I know." She sighed. "There's not much left for me to do there, either, with the Air Nomads handling things in the Earth Kingdom and things finally settling down in Republic City."

" _You should know from experience, Korra, that for the Avatar things never stay quiet for long. And some things refuse to stay buried._ "

"What do you mean?"

" _The world has entered a new era. And that means you will encounter many new challenges. But the passage of time also allows us to view old problems in a new light._ "

Korra frowned. "Like what?"

" _Consider the portals. In Wan's time, tensions between humans and spirits were too high for them to coexist without destroying one another. Ten thousand years later, the world is finally ready. That was a decision you made on your own. Perhaps by finding something else that remains unresolved, you can finally put action to your companion's words_."

"Well where am I going to find that?"

" _Look at the paper again_."

She did so, and it wasn't until she saw the story on page three that she understood the light spirit's meaning. "Hmmm..."

By this time Asami had returned with the tea. "I heard you talking with someone. Did Raava answer?"

Korra smiled for the first time in weeks. "Yeah, she did. And she gave me an idea. Can we go to the park? I could do with some sunshine."

* * *

"You still haven't told me why we're here," said Asami as she wheeled Korra through the park. Naga followed a few paces behind them.

"This park is one of the first places I saw when I originally came to the city," she explained. "It's where I first started to realize that this city's not all it's cracked up to be. But I don't think I took the right message away from it at first."

"What do you mean?"

A megaphone screeched and drowned out her reply. "EQUALITY NOW! EQUALITY NOW! WE WANT EQUALITY NOW!"

Asami rolled her eyes. "Oh, not these guys again. I thought they would have quit this by now."

"My fellow Equalists!" shouted the lead protestor from atop the miniature stage that had been assembled for a rally that consisted of maybe half a dozen people. "The bending elite still rule this city with an iron grip! It doesn't matter that the president's a nonbender; look around you! Vagabonds still call this park home because benders take all the jobs. People in the Dragon Flats still wallow in poverty because the benders live in all the best neighborhoods. Bending triads still threaten people's safety and rob them in broad daylight. And now the spirits are wreaking even more havoc! Are you just gonna stand there and take it?"

"Come on Korra," she said, glaring at the man with the megaphone. "You don't have to listen to this."

"Yes I do," the Avatar insisted. "Like I said, I don't think I listened right the first time."

Asami blinked. "We're here for them?"

She nodded. "Bring me closer."

"Look everyone, it's the Avatar!" the Equalist protestor shouted as they approached. "Not so high and mighty now, are you? It's too bad the poison didn't finish the job!"

"Hey, back off!" Asami snapped, advancing on him furiously and causing the rest of the crowd to scatter. "Do you have any idea what she's just been through? What she sacrificed?"

"For a bunch of benders? Yeah, I could care less."

She grabbed him by the collar and drew back her fist. "And I could care less what happens to your face, you little..."

"Asami, don't," Korra said quietly, and she immediately released him. "Beating him up isn't going to solve this."

She rolled closer to him. "Hey, I might have asked this the wrong way the first time I saw you, but why do you hate benders so much?"

He stared blankly at her, then crossed his arms and glared skeptically. "Why do _you_ care?"

"It just doesn't seem right that we're on opposite sides of this issue and I've never bothered to find out why," she explained. "And I'll admit, I kinda missed the point when we first met. I was raised to think bending was the greatest thing in the world, but I've also seen how it can be used to hurt people. I may not ever really be able to understand what it's like being a nonbender, but I'm ready to hear your side of it."

It took a while for him to answer. "Benders get all the advantages in society, man," he replied after a few moments spent rubbing his chin. "And they use it to keep the rest of us down. It's built right into the system."

"That's not true," said Asami. "I'm a nonbender and I've never felt disadvantaged. Plus, there are plenty of down on their luck benders."

He shook his head. "That ain't what I'm saying. You're rich, and your daddy was rich, and you think that puts you on their level but it doesn't. Nonbenders have to fly to get to where the benders can walk to. Yeah, some benders are poor but at least they can still get decent jobs where they'll always get picked over nonbenders."

"He's right," said Korra. "As hard as Mako and Bolin had it, Pro Bending gave them a ticket out of life on the streets. Nonbenders don't get as many opportunities like that."

"So violent revolution is the answer? You saw what Amon almost did to this city. What my father tried to do just to avenge mom's death."

"That part of it got shut down," she pointed out. "This is just a peaceful protest."

"Yeah, we don't wanna overthrow the government anymore," he said. "But Raiko doesn't get it, man. Nothing's really changed on the streets. Benders still get away with whatever they want and we nonbenders get caught in the crossfire."

"And I'm sorry I haven't been paying as much attention to that as I should have been," replied Korra. "My role as the Avatar is to maintain Balance in the world, and nonbenders are part of that as much as anyone. This is a really complicated issue and I know it's not going to get solved right away, but if you'll let me, I'd like to be your Avatar too."

Again he was speechless. Korra only smiled hopefully.

"I'll think about it."

"Hey by the way, what's your name?"

"Gung."

"Korra." She put her hands together and bowed, and after a moment he returned the gesture. "If it's okay with you, I think I'll stay here for a little while."

He crossed his arms, but the expression on his face softened just a bit. "If you insist."

She smiled a little wider.

It was only the first step in a long journey, but in that moment Korra had never felt more like the Avatar.

* * *

"Hey, sorry I got all aggressive earlier," said Asami. "Guess I've still got a couple unresolved issues with the Equalists."

Korra shrugged. "I'm not the one who needs your apology. I know you were only trying to protect me."

"I just don't like hearing anybody talk to my friends like that."

"I get it."

The doors started to open, and Asami stared down at her.

"So you're really sure about this?"

"Too late to back out now." She wheeled herself through the doors and onto the stage, up to the podium that had been lowered to accommodate the wheelchair.

The reporters were unusually silent, and waited for her to begin.

"Hello, everyone," she began. "I know you haven't seen a lot of me these past few weeks. I've been healing, but the truth is I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to do anymore. Today that's changed."

All at once, the questions exploded in her direction.

"Can you clarify that last statement?"

"Will you ever walk again?"

"Have you finally decided what to do with the spirits?"

"Is Zaheer locked up for good this time?"

She silenced them with a raised hand. "A lot of you may remember the events that transpired when I first came to this city. A man named Amon announced that he had the power to take away bending, and this city experienced a period of panic and terror. He was ultimately stopped, but we still haven't properly dealt with several of the problems that his Equalist movement emerged in response to."

Asami had handled the speech writing. Korra was good at getting to the point, but this situation called for more eloquent phrasing than she was used to employing. The questions came again.

"Are you saying Amon was right?"

"Does this mean you're supporting the so-called New Equalist movement?"

"Are you going to start taking away people's bending?"

"Or giving people bending?"

"Look, he may not have had the right solution, and he definitely oversimplified things, but Amon didn't just invent the issues with how benders treat nonbending citizens," she responded. "Putting a nonbender in charge doesn't fix everything. The bending triads are still a serious problem, and unemployment is over twenty percent higher among nonbenders. The park and underground are still full of vagabonds who can't find a home anywhere else. And with the spirit wilds taking over several neighborhoods, the homeless population has only increased."

"Not all of those people are nonbenders," one reporter pointed out.

"You're right. Two Republic City celebrities, Mako and Bolin, had their apartment swallowed by vines. They grew up on the streets and even got involved in the Triple Threat Triad at one point. But they only got to where they are today because Pro Bending gave them a chance. We need to start establishing more social programs to give nonbenders the same opportunities to rise above their current circumstances."

"Where would Republic City find money for such a program?" another reporter inquired. "The budget is already strained dealing with the damage from the vines, which many feel is your fault."

"And I've admitted that," she said. "I don't have all the answers. All I know is this: someone wise once told me that when we reach our lowest point, we're open to the greatest change. Republic City has hit a lot of low points this past year. And it's changed so much from when I first arrived."

With great effort, she rose from her wheelchair, trembling slightly. Asami moved to help her, but she shook her head, leaning over the podium instead. "I used to think that because I'm the Avatar, I could solve all the world's problems on my own. But that's not true. Change can be started by one person, but it takes everybody to push it all the way."

"Are you concerned that more social programs will make people too dependent on government assistance?"

Korra shook her head. "That's not it at all. Everybody needs support sometimes. Even the Avatar. I've gotten so much help from people who love me, and it's time I started paying that forward. That's why, starting today, I announce my endorsement and support of the New Equalist movement. They've got some really good ideas that I think you all should hear."

With that, she allowed Asami to slowly guide her back into the wheelchair while Gung moved over to the podium and began outlining several points in the new movement's agenda. In truth, she heard very little of what he said, mostly because Asami's hand held hers for the rest of the time that they remained on stage.

* * *

"That was a hell of a speech you gave, kid," said Lin Beifong once they were back in the Capitol building. "It's too bad Tenzin wasn't around to hear it."

"Actually I think they broadcast it on like three different radio stations," Korra replied. "I'm sure he'll listen to it at some point."

"He'll still be sorry he missed seeing it in person," she said. "He'd be proud of you, and so am I. You've really grown up."

The Avatar smiled. "Thanks."

"Well, I'm still a little hesitant," said Raiko. "Those were some fine words but we need a solid plan to back them up or that's all they'll ever be."

"Korra's already got half an idea," Asami pointed out. "All you have to do is create a program dedicated to helping underprivileged citizens find their feet again. Maybe give them jobs rebuilding parts of the city."

"With what money?"

"Well..." She pretended to examine her nails. "I _do_ have a rolodex of some of the wealthiest people and companies in the world. I could see about throwing a fundraiser. In addition to making my own generous donations, of course."

The president stroked his chin. "That has promise. With the financial hole left by Varrick's departure from the city we could use all the funds we can get."

"Earmarked for this specific project, of course."

"Of course. And who would run such a project?"

"The New Equalists," said Korra, and everybody turned to stare at her. "What? It's their movement, I'm just using my Avatar status to raise awareness."

"Hmm." He gestured to one of his aides. "Satchi! Get that Equalist guy in here!" The aide ran off to fulfill the order.

"You're sure that's a good idea?" asked Lin.

"Look, without Amon turning them into extremists these are just ordinary people who want a voice in their government. This will give them a say in what happens to them."

"And it'll probably prevent things from escalating to the point that they did before," added Asami.

"I suppose you're right. I guess I just never expected you to side with them."

"The Avatar doesn't have the luxury of picking sides," said Korra. "I realize that now. I have to listen to all the sides and help work out a solution that's best for everybody."

"You can't stay neutral either," said Raiko. "Especially when we're still facing so many threats."

"And I'm not," she replied. "I'm being proactive. Like Asami said, doing this will help prevent conflict. If someone sets themselves against me then I'll deal with that, but I shouldn't just decide who my enemies are without giving them a chance."

Lin smirked. "Tenzin's right. You really are turning into a wise Avatar."

Korra smiled.

By this time Satchi had returned with Gung, who viewed the opulent surroundings with mild disdain. Korra grinned even wider upon seeing him, and Asami perked up a bit in turn.

"That was a fine speech you gave earlier, Gung," said Raiko. "You've got some really good ideas for effecting real change in Republic City. How'd you like to be my new Minister of Nonbender Affairs?"

Gung crossed his arms and squinted suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. You'll be the voice of nonbenders in the government in a more direct way than my responsibilities permit me to be. You'll have the power to take action against the problems you've spent your days complaining about in the park."

"I'm not too sure about becoming part of the machine." He looked at Korra, who was still smiling. "But thanks to you, I reached a way bigger audience than I ever did before. I was wrong about you, Avatar."

She chuckled. "I was wrong about you first."

"So will you do it?" Raiko asked.

"I'll think about it," he said. "But first I want to put it to a vote with my brothers and sisters. Amon deceived all of us, and the New Equalists should have a say in who represents them."

"I understand. Consider it a standing offer."

"I will. Thank you."

Korra still hadn't stopped smiling.

* * *

"I'm still not sure about this," Korra said nervously a week later, fiddling with her hair.

"You look amazing," Asami reassured her, kneeling down to straighten the hair after Korra had mussed it up. "I can't believe you never wore it short before."

Her hair had been cut in a bob to around shoulder length. In the ancient traditions, cutting one's hair short symbolized exile, but a more modern trend had emerged over the last seventy years. As Asami had explained it, cutting one's hair short now implied leaving the past behind and looking ahead to the future. She still wondered how that had been enough to talk her into it.

But then, she considered as Asami continued to style her hair back into place, maybe there were other reasons.

"It does look wonderful," said Katara, who was dressed to the nines in a formal Water Tribe gown. Korra and Asami were dressed in similarly extravagant clothing, and Asami's dress was an especially stunning Fire Nation Red. Korra had even sprung for a new formal outfit in deep ocean blue.

The fundraiser was taking place in the grand hall of the Sato Mansion, the first official function to be held there since before Amon's Revolution. The three of them were in a side room awaiting Korra's grand entrance.

"Thank you, both of you," she said, not bothering to hide the tears in her eyes. "For everything you've done. You helped me believe in myself again."

"You are an incredible young woman, Korra," said Katara. "Like a sculpture waiting to be revealed inside a block of stone, change can be painful and requires losing some of what we thought we were, but in the end adversity reveals our true form."

"What she said, only without the metaphor," added Asami. "All I wanted was for you to remember how wonderful you are."

Korra smiled as more tears of joy fell.

"I'll see you two in there," said Katara as she spied Bolin leading Yin onto the dance floor. "I need to catch up with an old friend."

The door closed and they were alone.

"The hair really does look great."

She laughed. "I know. Thank you." She looked at her more seriously. "If I'm going to leave the past behind, then there's something I need to do."

"What is it?"

"Come closer."

Asami complied.

"I'm done being afraid. I'm done trying to be exactly like the Avatars that came before me. I'm going to chart my own path, and that starts with this."

"What are you talking abou—mmf!"

Her words floated downstream as Korra pulled her into the best kiss of her life.

It was about five seconds after they separated that Asami's brain started working again. "Wow," she breathed. "That was..."

Worry began to set in on Korra's face. "Too forward? Awkward? Friendship-ruining?"

" _Magical_." She repaid the kiss with one of her own, and now it was Korra's turn to be stunned.

"I'm glad you're not freaking out," the Avatar said. "Because I half expected you to run."

"There may be fireworks going off in my heart right now," she admitted, blushing. "But I haven't left your side and this only makes me want to stay more."

"That's good. You've been there for me every step of the way and I wanted to thank you for that. It's hard to believe we weren't this close sooner."

"Sometimes it takes a while to realize who you really want to be with," she said. "I guess we should thank Mako for bringing us together."

Korra laughed so hard she snorted. "Don't! He'll start saluting again!"

They both continued laughing.

"I love you, Korra."

"I love you too."

This time they both leaned in to the kiss.


End file.
